Naquele dia Na casa de Libra
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Cansado de ser chamado de gay, viado e outras ofensas,só porque salvou seu amigo Hyoga na casa de Libra, Shun, com ajuda de Saori, tenta mudar a história.
1. O Problema

O Problema 

Depois da batalha de Hades, os cavaleiros estavam vivendo da maneira mais normal que conseguiam. Saori deu de presente pro Shun um apartamento, como recompensa por ele ter se esforçado tanto na última batalha. Mas apesar de tudo, Shun estava muito revoltado com a vida.

Certa noite, Shun estava em seu apartamento, chorando e lembrando do seu dia. Nesse dia, o cavaleiros tinham ido em uma festa na mansão de Saori. Era aniversário de Tatsumi. Obviamente, nenhum cavaleiro quis ir, mas Saori os obrigou.

Shun adorou reencontrar os amigos, mas teve algo que o chateou bastante: as provocações dos cavaleiros de prata.

Desde o fim da batalha das 12 casas, que Shun tem no santuário, a reputação de gayzinho tarado. Isso, devido ao fato de ter que abraçar Hyoga na casa de Libra para aquecer seu corpo congelado e assim salvar sua vida. Esse fato foi muito mal interpretado, e Shun começou a sofrer com as ofensas desde então.

Hyoga não sofria muito com isso, pois diziam que ele não teve culpa de ser violentado, pois estava desmaiado. Mas cisne nunca levou essa história adiante, e defende Shun sempre que pode.

Ikki espanca a todos para defender o irmão, mas nem com a ameaça de morte de Fênix, os perturbadores param.

Shun até poderia agüentar tudo isso, pois o que mais o magoou foi o fato de June te-lo deixado porque alguém lhe disse que Shun preferia o Hyoga.

E para completar a reputação de Shun, sua armadura de Andrômeda é rosa. Shun pediu ao Mu para mudar a cor, mas Mu disse que consertar ele podia, mas mudar a cor era impossível.

Depois de lembrar de tudo isso, Shun foi dormir, realmente muito triste.

No dia seguinte...

Shun – Bom dia pra mim! Estou mesmo precisando de um bom dia. Pelo menos pra compensar o de ontem...

Toc toc toc – Alguém batia na porta

Shun – Ãn? Quem será que é? Num tô esperando ninguém...

Toc toc toc – Alguém insistia em bater.

Shun – Seja quem for vai ter que esperar eu trocar de roupa.

Deeen Deeen – Alguém tocava a campainha.

Shun – Hum... droga! Sujeito impaciente.

Deeeeeeen Cabraum Cabraum – Alguém espremia a campainha e esmurrava a porta.

Shun – Nem o Ikki faz uma coisa dessas. Num vou atender. Vou fingir que não estou.

Cataplamft Cataplamft – Alguém se jogava contra a porta.

Shun – Esmurra sentado. Num vou abrir a porta!

Cabraum Cabraum Cataplof.... Deeeeeeen Deeeeeen Cabraum Cabraum – Shuuuuun... ô Shuuuuuun!

Shun – Ãn? Essa voz é do..... Seiya!

Shun abre a porta e da de cara com Seiya todo descabelado no chão e Hyoga e Shiryu encostados na parede de frente pra ele.

Seiya – Arf... Arf... Porque demorou para abrir? Tava no banheiro?

Shun – Não... Eu não sabia que vocês viriam hoje. Entrem!

Os 3 cavaleiros entram e tomam café da manhã com Shun.

Hyoga – Bem, Shun... nos sabemos que você não tem estado muito bem... que fazem injustiça com você... e por isso queremos te ajudar.

Shun - .....

Seiya – Pode contar com a gente! Como podemos te ajudar?

Shiryu – Sim. Porque essa sua má reputação tem que acabar. Já passou dos limites essa criancice que estão fazendo com você.

Shun – Eu.... agradeço muito o apoio de vocês, mas... preciso vencer isso sozinho.

Shiryu – Eu entendo, mas somos seus amigos e nos preocupamos muito com você. Ainda mais depois que sua relação com Hades ficou clara.... Shun, você não merece o que fazem com você!

Seiya – Já sei! Eles respeitam o Hyoga, então o Hyoga poderia andar sempre com o shun pelo santuário. Como o Hyoga tem namorada, todos vão poder ter ceteza que o Shun só quer o hyoga como amigo.

Hyoga – Er.... ah... eu... mas se eu ficar muito com o Shun.... vão começar a dizer que temos um caso e... a situação vai ficar ruim pro meu lado... mesmo eu tendo a Eiri pra confirmar que sou homem de verdade.

Shun (lágrimas) – Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que num tenho que provar nada pra ninguém. Falem o quiserem, que eu num to nem aí. Eu realmente agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas se me permitem, eu prefiro ficar sozinho agora.

Shiryu – Sim Shun. Claro! Estamos indo. Conte conosco com o que precisar.

Shun – Obrigado! E desculpem...

Seiya – Ah.... tudo bem! A gente te entende Shun!

Hyoga - E me desculpe por não poder ajudar.... Tchau.

Os 3 vão embora. Shun está aos prantos. Furioso como raramente havia ficado na vida.

Shun – Até os meus amigos estão com pena de mim... acham que eu sou um coitado... Hyoga... eu salvei sua vida e você tem medo de falarem de você também ao me ajudar....

Trilililin Trililililin – O telefone toca.

Shun – Alô?

(Sujeito que ligou) – Shunziiinhooo viaadoooo.... Shunziinhooo viaadoo – Cantam no telefone

Shun – Grrrrrrr... CHEGA! ISSO TEM QUE MUDAR. ISSO VAI MUDAR. AGORA!!!! E vou começar por.... minha armadura. Vamos ver se não tem jeito de mudar a cor...

Shun pega a armadura, uma lata de tinta spray azul pra bronze e metais em geral e começa a pintar. Quase 20 minutos depois, a armadura de Andrômeda esta completamente azul.

Shun – Hum... ficou bonito! Ta ótimo assim. Agora vou mudar a mim. Dizem que pareço uma garota... mas eu num acho...

Shun esta se olhando no espelho.

Shun – Se eu cortar o cabelo.... Não! Eu adoro meu cabelo. Eu sou lindo assim. Então não vou mudar minha aparência. Agora eu preciso é falar com Atena.

Shun coloca a armadura dentro da urna. Coloca a urna nas costas e vai pra mansão Kido.

Na porta da mansão.....

Din Don – Shun aperta a campainha

Diin Doon – Shun aperta de novo.

Shun – Será que num tem ninguém?

Din Don Din don Din Don – Insiste Shun sem parar.

Shun – Ops! Estou sendo impaciente igual ao Seiya.

Tatsumi vai em direção ao portão resmungando algo como: num posso nem dormir...

Tatsumi – Ah! É a bicha da corrente. Será que veio trazer meu presente? Hehehe... daria pra uma música com esse taradinho cor de rosa.

Tatsumi – O que você quer?

Tatsumi olha Shun de cima em baixo pra ver se ele trazia consigo algum presente.

Shun – Quero falar com Atena.

Tatsumi – Atena é só no santuário, aqui mora Saori Kido. Tchau!

Tatsumi fecha o portão na cara de Shun e volta pra mansão. Shun pula o portão e se encontra com Tatsumi antes dele chegar à casa.

Shun – E a senhorita Saori está?

Tatsumi – Ah! Vo... você não pode ir entrando assim...

Saori – Deixe Tatsumi. Shun! Que bom que veio! Eu preciso mesmo falar com você. Entre. Tatsumi! Vá brincar com os animais.

Tatsumi – Sim senhorita!

Shun e Saori entram e vão conversar na sala de visitas. Tatsumi esta brincando com os cachorros.

Saori – Antes que diga porque veio aqui, quero que saiba que estou muito preocupada com você. Não acho justo o que andam dizendo ao seu respeito. Sei que tem sido assim desde o fim da batalha das 12 casas, mas agora isso já passou dos limites. Não esta apenas te incomodando, está te prejudicando muito.

Shun – É sobre isso que vim falar com você...

Saori – Eu quero te ajudar. E sei como.

20 minutos depois...

Shun – Obrigado Atena! Você vai fazer minha vida deixar de ser um inferno.

Saori – Ora, Shun! Você merece! Um ser tão puro que foi escolhido entre todos os humanos pra ser o hospedeiro de um Deus, não merece sofrer assim. Mas isso que eu vou fazer é como atropelar umas 100 regras dos deuses. Não é nada simples. Você tem que pensar muito antes de agir.

Shun – Sim... é muita responsabilidade, mas eu vou conseguir. Eu preciso!

Shun sai da mansão Kido todo feliz e animado. Ele vai em direção ao santuário encontrar Mu .

Shun – O santuário é enorme... É escada pra caramba. Ainda bem que o Mu mora na primeira casa zodiacal.

Jabu – Você não pode passar daqui. Não tem permissão de entrar no santuário.

Shun – Eu só quero falar com o Mu.

Nachi – Ei Genki! Esse aí é a bicha que o santuário todo ta zuando né?

Genki – É esse mesmo! Mas se a gente mecher com ele, o Fênix afunda nosso nariz.

Nachi – Mas é verdade que ele ficou todo frouxo por causa que gostou de ser "possuído" por Hades?

Genki – Não... ele já era assim desde criança. E depois que conheceu o Hyoga... nem se fala. Mas é melhor ficar quieto.

Nachi – Sim. Não quero ter problemas com o Fênix.

Jabu – Tenho ordens pra num deixar ninguém passar.

Tremi (ele ressuscitou) – UUUH! TARADO! ESTRUPADOR! OUÇAM TODOS: ELE MOLESTOU O HYOGA. NÃO DESMAIEM PERTO DELE! NÃO DESMAIEM PERTO DE.......AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Pra surpresa de todos, Shun nocauteia o cavaleiro de flecha.

Genki – Ainda bem que não falamos nada.

Jabu – Er... eu.... vou ver se o Mu pode falar com você.

Shun – Ta bom. Eu espero aqui.

Spartam (ele também ressuscitou) – BICHA INSONSA! MOLESTADOR DE INOCÊNTES! APROVEITADOR! PERVERTIDO! VIADO ROSA!

Shun esta calmo. Ele sabe que o plano de Saori vai resolver tudo.

Jabu – Arf... Arf... O Mu.... Arf ... Arf... Você pode subir.... Deviam uma escada rolante ou um teleférico aqui.... Arf.. Arf...

Mu – Shun! Que bom que revê-lo! Você já tirou da cabeça aquela idéia de pintar a armadura né?

Shun – Ah! É isso que vim te mostrar. Ficou linda né?

Shun tira a armadura da urna.

Mu – AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!

Shun – O que achou?

Mu – Está linda!!! O que você fez?

Shun – Usei este spray pra bronze e metais em geral.

Mu – UAU! Me dá? Por favor! Me vende, me da de Natal, qualquer coisa!

Shun – Ãn.... pode ficar pra você... num vou precisar mais dela.

Mu – Posso mesmo? Obrigado! Obrigado!

Mu aperta a mão de Shun sem parar.

Mu – Vista a armadura pra eu ver como ficou em você.

Mu está rindo à toa.

Shun – Certo. ANDRÔOMEDAAAAA!!!!

A armadura se desfragmenta e veste Shun. Ao fazer isso, a armadura volta à sua cor original.

Shun - ..... Mas porquê?....

Mu - ................

Shun – BUAAAAAAA......

Mu – Ao se encontrar com sua energia cósmica, a constelação de Andrômeda se intensifica na armadura e ela atinge a forma original.

Shun – Snif.... Vou continuar sendo o garotinho cor de rosa.... snif... tchau Mu... pode jogar a tinta fora se quiser....

Shun guarda a armadura na urna e vai embora.

Mú – Hum... talvez se eu misturar pó de estrela gamanion na tinta....

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	2. A Solução

A Solução 

No dia seguinte, Shun estava na sorveteria tomando um sorvetão.

Garçonete – Só vai querer esse Sunday triplo e 1 cascão de 6 bolas?

Shun – E uma banana split.

Garçonete – Ta certo......... Bonitão!

A garçonete vai preparar a banana split. Shun fica chocado com o comentário.

Shun - Hehehe... É ótimo ficar longe do santuário de vez em quando.... Acho que vou convidar ela pra sair.

Jamian (outro que ressuscitou) passa em frente da sorveteria e vê a garçonete dando de cima de Shun e Shun feliz da vida conversando com ela.

Jamian – Não se engane moça! Esse aí é um gayzinho tarado que abusou do amigo que tava desmaiado.

Garçonete – Ai meu Deus!

Shun – Mas... não é verdade....

Jamian vai embora e Shun também.

Shun – Grrrrr.... Essa foi a última vez! Vou falar com Atena agora.

Shun vai em direção a mansão de Saori e vê Hyoga passeando com a namorada na rua.

Shun - Amigo da onça... nem pra me ajudar....

Andrômeda chega na mansão de Saori. A campainha estava queimada, então Shun resolveu chamar.

Shun – Saoooriiii.... ô Saooriiiiiii.....

Tatsumi – Ah que droga! É a mocinha verde e rosa de novo.

Shun – Cadê a Saori?

Tatsumi – No estábulo.... Idiota. É claro que ta dentro da mansão. É cada pergunta besta que me fazem....

Tatsumi abre o portão e os dois vão em rumo à casa.

Tatsumi – Você devia parar de incomodar a senhorita.

Shun - .......E você devia calar a boca.

Tatsumi – Ein?

Saori – Você chegou cedo Shun! Vamos pro santuário. Lá poderemos colocar a plano em prática.

Tatsumi – O que vocês vão fazer?

Saori – Tatsumi! Você ainda não deu banho nos porcos!

Tatsumi – Perdão senhorita! Eu vou agora mesmo.

Saori – Vamos Shun.

Saori e Shun vão em direção ao helicóptero dos Kido. Tatsumi está correndo atrás dos porcos. Eles chegam no santuário e vão para o templo de Atena.

Atena – Shun... Você vai poder voltar no tempo justamente no momento que você, Shiryu e Seiya chegam na casa de Libra. Você poderá mudar sua história lá. Mas lembre-se: só mude a parte onde você salva Hyoga. Faça com que haja outra forma de salva-lo. Ao terminar o que tem que fazer, intensifique seu cosmo e chame por mim, que farei você voltar para essa realidade. O que vai mudar é só a opinião das pessoas sobre você e a forma que o Hyoga foi salvo. Está pronto?

Shun – Sim!

Atena intensifica seu cosmo em sua estátua e o cosmo vai para o cetro dourado, que faz um buraco giratório no ar.

Atena – Pode entrar Shun.

Shun pula no buraco e cai na casa de libra do lado do Seiya.

Casa de libra:

Seiya - Shun? Porque você se jogou no chão? Você tava na minha frente e de repente se joga do meu lado...

Shun - Que bom! Eu realmente voltei no tempo Ah... eu caí...

Shiryu – Olhem! É o Hyoga. Ele está congelado no squife de gelo.

Seiya – Temos que ajuda-lo.

Assim, Shiryu pega a armadura de Libra que seu mestre emprestou, escolhe uma das armas e quebra o squife de gelo. Hyoga é libertado.

Shiryu – Ele ainda ta vivo, mas ta morrendo.

Shun - ........

Seiya – Alguém tem que dar um pouco de sua energia cósmica pro Hyoga.

Shun – Sim. Alguém tem que fazer isso, senão a temperatura dele não vai voltar ao normal. Eu vou na frente pra casa de escorpião. Até depois amigos!

Shiryu – Espere Shun!

Shun – Ugh!

Shiryu – Minha energia cósmica esta fraca demais por causa da minha luta com o Máscara da Morte, e Seiya também esta fraco por causa de Aldebarã e principalmente de Aioria. O único aqui com condições de salvar o Hyoga é você.

Shun – NÃO! Eu ...... não posso fazer isso.... Mas também não posso deixar o Hyoga morrer.... Eu estou fraco também por causa da luta contra o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Seiya – Ah Shun! Deixe de brincadeira. Você nem se feriu durante a luta. Ajude ele Shun!

Shun – Eu não posso... e... eu... me feri sim! Ele me arremessou na parede umas duas vezes.

Shiryu – Você vai deixar ele morrer?

Shun – Hum... não... eu não posso fazer isso com um amigo... Tudo bem! Eu vou dar pro Hyoga um pouco do meu cosmo..

Shiryu – Você não vai conseguir salvar o Hyoga à 10 metros de distância dele.

Shun – Tenho que me esfregar nele pra salva-lo?

Shiryu – Praticamente sim. Senão você não vai conseguir passar pra ele sua energia vital.

Seiya – É. Vai lá Shun! Salva o Hyoga que a gente vai na frente....

Shun – DANE-SE HYOGA! É MELHOR ELE MORRER DO QUE EU FICAR COM REPUTAÇÃO DE VIADO!

Seiya e Shiryu estão assustados.

Shiryu – Não estou te reconhecendo Shun! Você não vai ficar com reputação de viado e sim de salvador.

Shun – Você que pensa!

Seiya – NÃAAAAAAAOOO!!! O Hyoga morreu! (Lágrimas)

Shiryu – Tarde demais!... (Lágrimas)

Shun – Vocês vão na frente que eu cuido do corpo dele (Lágrimas)

Seiya e Shiryu avançam pra casa de escorpião. Shun eleva seu cosmo, chama por Saori e volta para o templo de Atena.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAA.....eu não conseguiiiiii.... o Hyoga morreeeeeeuuuuu......

Saori – Sim. Você precisa consertar isso ou o Hyoga desaparecerá para sempre.

Shun – Ele sumiu mesmo deste mundo, porque eu mexi no passado?

Saori – Sim. Repare bem na música tema dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco que o Sorento compôs:

Saori liga o aparelho de som e aumenta bem o volume.

Aparelho de som – "Tem sempre alguém no cosmos ajudando o cavaleiro a venceeeeer..." "...na Terra eles são bravos, nas estrelas é que está seu podeeer.... são 4 cavaleiros combatendo sempre as forças do maal...

Shun – 4? Será que ele não contou com o Ikki?

Saori – Não tá na cara Shun? Ele não contou com o Hyoga. Já que ele morreu na casa de Libra, ele nem chegou a Poseidon... Também, história de Asgard ficou estranha sem ele.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAA.... tudo por minha culpaaaaa.....

Saori – Pare de chorar e vá arrumar as coisas no passado.

Saori reabre o buraco giratório e taca Shun lá dentro, caindo de novo ao lado de Seiya. Depois de libertarem Hyoga do squife de gelo, voltaram para: "Quem salvará Hyoga?"

Shun – Rápido! Ele vai morrer em menos de 10 minutos.

Seiya – Sério? Como você sabe?

Shun – Eu tenho certeza. Vamos rápido com isso, ou ele morre, aí o Sorento vai fazer a música errada.

Shiryu – Quem é Sorento?

Shun – General de Poseidon.

Seiya – Quem é Poseidon?

Shun – Meu tio. Vamos! Não podemos perder tempo!

Shiryu – Shun, eu não estou te entendendo. O seu tio é musico então?

Shun – AAAAAh.... isso não importa agora. O Hyoga....

Shiryu – Minha energia cósmica esta fraca por causa...

Shun – Sei, sei... Junte-se com Seiya e salve o Hyoga. Eu vou pra próxima casa. Tchau!

Shiryu – Espere Shun!

Shun sai correndo e se esconde atrás de uma pilastra.

Seiya – O Shun ta estranho.

Shiryu – É.... mas vamos salvar o Hyoga!

Seiya e Shiryu abraçam Hyoga e o salvam, mas desmaiam quase mortos. Shun vai ver o que aconteceu com os amigos. Hyoga está bem, mas Seiya e Shiryu precisam de cosmo energia para sobreviver. Sem escolha, Shun da energia a eles e volta para o templo de Atena.

Shun – E agora Saori?

Saori – Agora estão todos vivos, mas... bem... dê uma voltinha no santuário e volte pra cá.

Shun – Ein? Ta bom!

Shun vai e volta chorando.

Shun – Buaaaaaaaaaaa.... estão dizendo que eu molestei os 3... me chamam de tarado maníaco do santuário.... buaaaaaaa....

Saori – Pois é! Volte lá e faça tudo voltar ao normal como estava antes, e aí depois a gente pensa em como solucionar de vez o seu problema.

Shun – Ta.... mas num tem jeito de acelerar um pouco mais não? Num agüento mais ver o Shiryu dançar com todas as armas de libra antes de escolher uma pra tirar o Hyoga do gelo....

Saori – Não num tem jeito não. Vá agora.

Shun volta pra casa de libra e salva o Hyoga. Depois retorna pro templo de Atena.

Saori – Agora vamos pensar em como resolver isso.... Eu...

Voz divina – Atena! Sua irresponsável! Como ousa usar esse tipo de técnica com reles mortais? Terá que sofrer com o castigo que vou lhe dar.

Saori – Zeus? É você pai?

Shun – Não sou reles mortal. Sou meio Hades. E em toda luta eu faço de tudo pra morrer, e olha eu aqui.

Zeus – Cale-se quase mortal! Tome isso Atena.

Saori é eletrocutada.

Zeus – Espero que aprenda a lição, ou vai ser pior da próxima vez...

Saori – AAAAAiiiiiiiii.....

Shun – Você está bem Saori?

Saori – O que você acha?

Shun – Eu acho que sim. Você está inteira depois do ataque de Zeus...

Saori - ......só tô meio queimada, nada de mais... Grrrrrrrr... e tudo isso por causa daqueles cavaleiros encrenqueiros. Idiotas! Eles vão ver só!

P da vida, Saori convoca uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros e ameaça particularmente 1 por 1, que quem ousar ofender Shun, sofrerá castigos inimagináveis até para um Deus, e como aviso final, Saori eletrocuta a todos. Assim, Shun não resolveu completamente seu problema, pois não pôde provar nada pra ninguém, mas agora vive em paz. E Saori aprendeu que dói muito provocar Zeus e que por mais que tente, não dá pra mudar o passado.

Tempo depois, chegou pra Saori a conta do puteiro. Shun era cliente diario desde que June terminou com ele, e segundo o dono do lugar, Shun havia "traçado" mais mulheres do que podia pagar e por isso colocou na conta da fundação Galar.

Furiosa, Saori o esta procurando usando todas as partículas de seu cosmo, mas como Shun não é tapado, foi se esconder com Ikki, que nem Masami Kurumada sabe onde mora. E a reputação de Shun mudou de viado pra galinha, mas... bem... isso já é outro caso....

FIM 

Oie! E aí? Gostaram da minha fic? Essa é a 4ª fanfic que fiz e agradeço à Mari Marin e Akane-Kittsune, que pediram que eu a colocasse aqui. É muito bom saber que alguém gostou de algo que você fez, portanto agradeço muito aos comentários. E também quem não gostou, comente, pois é aprendendo com as críticas que a gente melhora.

Talita de Sagitário 


End file.
